megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Spark Shock
is Spark Man's Special Weapon. Its system generates an energy ball that can short-circuit electronic components, temporarily paralyzing enemies. However, it is not effective against robots with insulated coating.Rockman Complete Works official site As such, a few enemies, like Magnet Man, can be damaged by this weapon. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 3 Spark Shock is obtained by defeating Spark Man and can be used to paralyze enemies, and in some cases, damage them. The trade-off is that only two enemies can be stunned at a time, and Mega Man cannot change weapons while there's one stunned. Spark Shock uses one weapon energy unit per use. With a full weapon energy gauge, it can be used 28 times without recharge. It is effective against Magnet Man, Doc Robot (Air Man and Bubble Man), Spark Man (2nd encounter), and Wily Machine 3 (1st form). Needle Man, Hard Man, Doc Robot (Flash Man), Yellow Devil MK-II, Holograph Mega Mans, Wily Machine 3 (second form) and Gamma are immune to Spark Shock. Mega Man: The Wily Wars Like all weapons from the first three games, the Spark Shock can be used in the Wily Tower mode. It is effective against the Iron Ball and the first form of the Wily Machine. Buster Rod. G and the second form of the "Wily Machine" are immune to it. Mega Man III Like ''Mega Man 3, this weapon is obtained after defeating Spark Man and can be used to paralyze enemies; however, Mega Man is now able to switch weapons while enemies are stunned. This can come in very handy when dealing with Shield Attackers and Jumbigs. Spark Shock uses one weapon energy unit per use. With a full gauge, it can be used 19 times. Spark Shock is the weakness of Snake Man and Giant Suzy. Dive Man, Drill Man, Skull Man, Punk, and Wily Machine are immune to this weapon. ''Super Adventure Rockman The Spark Shock is the last Special Weapon obtained by Mega Man in the game. It is Ra Thor's weakness. ''Super Smash Bros. series .]] The Spark Shock is part of Mega Man's moveset in the fighting games ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where it appears as his Up Smash move. Instead of using one Buster to fire spark-like projectiles, Mega Man transforms both of his Busters into long electrodes, similar to those of Spark Man himself, which he uses to emit a powerful burst of electricity above him that hits opponents multiple times, dealing a total of 15% if all hits connect (20% if fully charged). Since Mega Man uses both Busters to perform the attack however, there is a brief animation afterward showing him venting the excess heat from his arms, much like when he uses his Flame Blast Down Smash. Damage Data Chart ''Mega Man 3'' Known damage values in units for Mega Man 3. *''Spark Shock freezes the Kamegoro and their shells, but does not damage them.'' Other media (above) and Spark Shock (below) in the Mega Man animated series.]] ''Mega Man'' (Ruby Spears) Mega Man uses the Spark Shock and Gyro Attack at the same time in the episode Cold Steel. When obtaining the weapon, an electrode can be seen in its design, probably for firing the sparks. He uses it to electrocute Cut Man and Guts Man. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) In the comic book series, the Spark Shock (misnamed Spark Shot) is used by Mega Man in issue 32. ''Rockman World 3 The Spark Shock (misnamed Spark Shot) is only used by Mega Man when he tries several weapons against Punk, all of them being ineffective. This is also the only time he uses a Special Weapon after Spark Man's defeat. Gallery File:MM3SparkShock.png|Mega Man using Spark Shock in ''Mega Man 3. SSB4SparkShock3DS.jpeg|Mega Man using Spark Shock in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. CartoonSparkshock.PNG|Mega Man using Spark Shock in the Mega Man cartoon. Mmep08b.jpg|Mega Man equipped with Spark Shock and Gyro Attack in the Mega Man animated series. ArchieSparkShot.png|Mega Man using Spark Shock in ''Mega Man'' #32. RW3Weapons.png|Mega Man using Spark Shock and other weapons in the Rockman World 3 manga. References es:Spark Shock Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 3 items Category:Mega Man III items Category:Super Adventure Rockman items Category:Electric weapons